UNSC Midsummer Night
of Titanium-A armor |sensor=Long range |armament=*1 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *40 Archer Missile Pods (30 missles/pod) *3 s |complement=*Marine Shock Trooper contingent *Pelican Transports (7 or more) |role=Stealth ship, long range attacks, ship boarding |firstsight=2535: Above Chi Rho, Ectanus 45 system |lastsight=2535: Falaknuma, 18 Scorpii system |battles=Battle of the Rubble |affiliation=UNSC Navy |owners=UNSC Naval Prowler Corps |namedcrew=*LT Jacob Keyes *LT Dante Kirtley *LTJG Rai Li *LTJG Jason Burt |captains=*CDR D. Zheng *Maj A. Watanabe *LT J. Keyes }} UNSC ''Midsummer Night'' (FFG-209) was a UNSC light frigate.Halo: The Cole Protocol - '' page ?'' Prior to his promotion to Captain in 2552, Lieutenant Jacob Keyes served aboard this frigate and later transferred to the , a UNSC destroyer.Halo: The Fall of Reach - page ? Overview In 2535 the Midsummer Night was equipped with stealth capabilities by ONI, in exchange for help with a special mission. The frigate had it rough from the start. During her shakedown mission of enforcing the Cole Protocol on civilian ships, some of her complement ODSTs were caught in an Insurrectionist trap aboard the civilian cargo hauler Finnegan's Wake that resulted in over 20 killed and approximately a dozen wounded. From there, she gave support to ONI operatives on Charybdis IX that were trying to root out the source of the illegal trading of plasma weapons. A UNSC Pelican pilot attached to the Night named Jeffries lost his life to rebel rockets during this engagement, and ODSTs had to rescue Keyes and his team. Midsummer Night then followed an Insurrectionist ship known as the Kestrel to a structure known as The Rubble. The ship attempted to stealth its way through the Insurrectionist structure. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Badia Campbell, one of the bridge officers, was an Insurrectionist sympathizer, who wounded several officers and fatally wounded Commander Zheng before being stopped by Lieutenant Keyes. She then committed suicide with her own weapon. Before she died, Campbell sabotaged the ship and alerted the Rubble to the ship's presence. The Midsummer Night was then forcefully commandeered by the rebels. It is unknown how many marines and personnel died in this engagement. The rebels presumably repaired it as it was in working condition later. Later, the ship would be taken back by Lt. Jacob Keyes with the help of the Rubble AI, Juliana, who saw the UNSC presence as the only way to save the citizens under her charge. Keyes and the surviving bridge crew would then use the ship to deploy Gray Team and its ODSTs onto the Covenant city of Redoubt and its two nearby AA guns in order to open the city to a bombardment. Several ODSTs died in the attempt, but the mission was a success. From there on out, the ship was used to guard the habitat Exodus while it fled to the relative safety of UNSC controlled space. The ship was damaged in the effort but was able to make it back and receive repairs. Trivia *The name is a reference to A Midsummer Night's Dream, a play by William Shakespeare. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' Sources fr:UNSC Midsummer Night Category:UNSC Frigate Category:Halo: The Cole Protocol